


Labor of Love

by GothRockFairy, KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Early in the morning, Aziraphale goes into labor with their first child.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Labor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> In a sort of mood to get ya'll some one shots out rather than another multi, so here's this for you guys.

Sure it was two in the bloody morning, but when it was time for babies to be born, they didn’t know what time it was. Aziraphale was only two days overdue when he felt the first twinges of contractions. Here they were, an angel and a demon, on the way to the hospital in the middle of the night to welcome their first child. It was nice that they found a male carrier friendly hospital.

"Are you alright, my love?" Crowley asked. "I mean, are you coping?"

“I’m scared I won’t lie to you my dear.” Aziraphale had on his night clothes still. He had insisted they just grab the bag and go.

Crowley nodded. "That is perfectly reasonable. This is new and everything you know what to expect has been told to you in this sort of horror-story-esc thing." Crowley placed his hand over Aziraphale's bump and looked over to him for a moment. "But you'll get through this."

“I have you. Of course I will. We have been through so much. This is just another stepping stone.” Aziraphale leaned onto his husband’s shoulder as he felt another pain. They were pretty mild at the moment.

Crowley absentmindedly rubbed the bump. Not much longer until they had their little one in their arms. Crowley leaned over and kissed the angel. "Yes, yes I suppose that's true."

The pregnancy experience was a dream for both of them. Crowley had always wanted children, especially after rescuing the kids from the great flood. To have that with Aziraphale was an even greater blessing. Up until the baby, Aziraphale was quite literally the best thing that had ever happened to Crowley. Crowley hated the pain that was to come for the angel, but he couldn't stifle his excitement for the life that lived within the angel's womb.

They pulled right up for the expectant carrier parking. Aziraphale really couldn’t walk far so it was perfect. The realness of the situation was coming through and Aziraphale was feeling weepy and he sniffled. 

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked. "What can I do to make it better?"

“Don’t let me go. Whatever you do please, and help me out of the car.” Aziraphale sighed rubbing his face. 

"Of course." Crowley jumped out of the car and rushed around to Aziraphale's side. He opened Aziraphale's door. "Easy does it, my love," Crowley said, reaching for his angel.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand and stood up closing his eyes when he had a contraction. “One second.”

Crowley nodded. "This is your pace. You're the one with the baby about to come out if you, not me."

“Let’s go inside. I’m cold,” Aziraphale said as soon as he felt he could continue. His teeth chattered. 

"Yes, of course." Crowley intertwined their fingers and led the two of them into the hospital.

It was one elevator ride to the maternity ward. Aziraphale already looked wiped out so Crowley would go check them in. 

"Yeah, erm . . . Aziraphale Fell-Crowley," Crowley said. He looked back to his husband. "He's gone into labor."

The receptionist nodded “Ah yes.” She typed “Any severe symptoms we should be aware of? When did labor start?”

"Two this morning," Crowley said. "And . . . I don't believe so. I think . . . I think things are normal."

“Alright. Can he walk any further?” She asked. 

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale before shaking his head. "I'm not sure. I don't know that he can."

“That’s alright we can get a wheelchair for him. It’s no issue” she smiled and paged an orderly. “Won’t be too long. There’s a room ready.”

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Crowley turned his attention back to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale had his eyes closed with protective hands around his belly. 

"Soon, my love. They're coming with a chair." He kissed the angel's temple. 

“Mmmm they’re getting more intense my dear.” Aziraphale whispered to him. 

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand. "That must mean the little one is getting closer, hm?" He placed his hand over Aziraphale’s bump. "Things are happening so they'll be 'round soon."

“Hello I’m gonna take you to your room. Take your time getting in,” the orderly said upon arrival.

Aziraphale stood up with Crowley’s help and got into the chair with a grunt. 

"That's it, nice and easy." Crowley brushed his fingers through the angel's hair. He squeezed Aziraphale's hand again before they began heading towards the room.

Aziraphale may have been a centuries old angel but that didn’t mean things didn’t scare him or he couldn’t feel pain. He was in a human corporation so he could feel everything. 

"Anything I can do for you, my love?" Crowley murmured. "Anything at all?"

“Just be with me.” Aziraphale sighed as he reached for Crowley’s hand.

Once they were in the room things took off. Aziraphale was in his gown and hooked up to the monitors which made him a bit more antsy. He was older, in the sense of a carrier, so there were more risks. 

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand. He hated feeling so useless, but there wasn't much he could do. There was nothing he could do to help move this forward. Now, it was all up to the baby how quickly things got over with.

The one thing that was very comforting was the baby’s heartbeat coming through on the monitor. “Our little one is so strong.” Aziraphale was laying in bed. 

"Of course they are," Crowley murmured. "They're an angel-demon hybrid sort." Crowley said. He rubbed Aziraphale's belly and smiled. "First of their kind, they are." 

There was a nice kick to Crowley’s hand which made the angel smile. “Mm I’m going to miss that.”

"Oh, but won't it be so much better to have them?" Crowley asked. He shrugged and moved his hand. "I think so."

“Of course holding and kissing them is what I’ve waited all this time for. And to know the gender.” Aziraphale began to tense up. 

"What's wrong? What's it dear?" Crowley panicked.

“It hurts Crowley.” Aziraphale whimpered as he clutched the sheets. The former angel of the eastern gate was close to tears. 

"I'd imagine so," Crowley said with sympathy. "You've got to get this," he rubbed Aziraphale's belly, "out if, well," he looked to the other end of the bed.

“I feel sick.” Aziraphale looked pale. “Bucket!” There was a bucket by the bed. Crowley rushed to hand the angel the bucket. Aziraphale did heave into the bucket. Their book did mention labor could make one sick.

"Oh, you poor dear," Crowley murmured. He ran his fingers through the angel's hair to be as soothing as possible, though he wasn't sure he was actually doing much for Aziraphale.

“I’m sorry my love. I’m acting so irrational.” Aziraphale let a few tears down his face. The angel had been trying to keep his usual poised composure. 

"Irrational? Oh, come now. You don't  _ actually  _ believe that, do you?"

“I’m not used to such dramatics from myself, Crowley.” He wiped his eyes. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel. "Well you're also not used to having to get a baby out of your body either. Wouldn't expect you to be the same."

“I love you so much Anthony.” Aziraphale nuzzled against his husband. His protector.

"I love you too, my dear angel," Crowley murmured. He kissed the angel's temple. 

Five hours later Aziraphale was sitting at six centimeters and feeling the pains. He wanted to move around before an epidural would confine him to the bed, so he was standing and swaying with Crowley. Crowley did find himself a bit snappish when a nurse touched his angel or tried to tend to him. Aziraphale was his life, and if anything happened, the Earth would burn. 

"Easy does it, that's right, just breathe for me." Crowley's eyes snapped around the room, watching all the monitors for any changes that could possibly mean danger. 

Aziraphale was breathing the best he could but was letting some low groans escape him. This was a very intimate experience for the two of them.

"That's alright, love. Anything you have to do." He kissed the top of the angel's head. "Everything is going to be alright."

A nurse came into the room.  _ Great _ . But she did have a job to do. Crowley glared at her before reluctantly letting go of his angel. Trading him in his arms for having just his hand.

She came in to check on the pace of contractions and Aziraphale’s blood pressure. “Mmm. Okay. It’s starting to elevate so why don’t you go take it easy in the bed. Maybe we can start that epidural.”

Crowley led Aziraphale back to the bed and helped ease him into it. "You as comfortable as possible?"

“I’m trying.” Aziraphale was getting a bit beaten up by contractions “Crowley!” He squeezed hard on Crowley’s hand. 

Crowley kissed the angel's head. He didn't let up until Aziraphale's grip lightened up. "Little one is quite taking after me, aren't they?"

“I think I’m ready for that epidural.” Aziraphale breathed out looking very flushed. His curls starting to dampen. 

Crowley gave the nurse a look before she headed off to get the anesthesiologist. Crowley grabbed a nearby towel to help wipe the angel's sweat away. "Do you need ice chips? I can fetch you some ice chips."

“Don’t have much appetite for even those I’m afraid.” Aziraphale gently cupped a hand to Crowley’s cheek with a tired smile. 

"That's alright. Little one's being quite difficult, aren't they?" Crowley smiled. 

The nurse returned with the anesthesiologist. "I hear we're ready for the epidural?"

Aziraphale nodded “Yes, I do think I could use the break.” He sighed exasperated. 

The anesthesiologist smiled. "Thought that might be the case." She brought out the needle. 

Aziraphale was on the edge of the bed and had to be completely still as Crowley held his shoulders steady. The anesthesiologist worked quickly and got the epidural in, piece of cake. All Aziraphale had to do was press a button to administer the medicine. 

Crowley smiled at the angel. "You're so brave, my love," he cooed. "You've worked so hard."

Crowley kissed the angel. "Aw, soppy git, you," he murmured. "Are you ready for this? To be parents?"

“I am my dearest.” Aziraphale seemed a bit more relaxed now. “Can we have a cuddle?” It was nearing the final moments of just them. For 6000 years it was just always them against heaven and hell. It was hard to wrap their heads around that their duo was almost over. 

Crowley crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around the angel, doing his best not to sit on any of the wires or tubes or anything that they had hooked up to Aziraphale. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley inhaling his scent in. Enjoying the touch of his love. The one who had his heart. 

"Is there  _ anything _ I can do for you? I do hate to feel so useless," Crowley murmured. "Be close, don't let go, yes yes. I know. Anything else to make this better for you?"

“Shower me with kisses?” Aziraphale looked into his eyes. 

Crowley's eyes lit up with the prospect of something he could actually do. He placed a kiss on Aziraphale's temple for starters but placed them on every inch of the angel that he could. Demanding himself that he do this for the angel because Aziraphale was already working hard. Working to bring a child into the world.  _ Their _ child.

When their lips did meet, it was so perfect. Every ounce of love they could muster was poured in to show the devotion that they had only for the other. Crowley didn't want to pull away. It was one of the most magical kisses they had ever shared. He smiled against the angel's lips.

Aziraphale hummed in between the kisses continuing to kiss him. “I love you.” He said only for Crowley to hear. 

"I love you too," Crowley whispered.

Four more hours later, Aziraphale was feeling a lot of pressure and groaning against Crowley’s hand. 

Crowley ran his fingers through the angel's hair. "They have to be getting close now, don't they?"

“Something’s wet!” Aziraphale was groaning loudly.

The nurse in the room took a look. “Your water’s broken. All clear.” She decided to check him. “You're at a 9 sweetie I’m gonna page the staff let them know it’s almost time."

"Are you ready for this?" Crowley asked. "It's almost go time." He kissed the angel. "Our little one is almost here."

“I don’t know if I can do the rest.” Aziraphale panted heavily.

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand. "I think you can. And I'm right here to support you."

“I gotta push!” Aziraphale was feeling something urgent 

The doctor came in “Hang on just yet let me see.” The doctor checked Aziraphale “Wow that was very fast. You're ready completely."

"You've got this," Crowley murmured. He brushed the angel's hair back.

Aziraphale sat up and pulled his thighs back himself and when he was allowed he began pushing to the count of ten. This was it. Nine months of anticipation. Their family was about to grow.

Aziraphale was doing his best but found himself so tired and at breaking point as he broke down. He needed a minute. He needed Crowley. 

"Aziraphale, you're doing so well! What's wrong, my love?" Crowley asked in concern.

“I can’t! I’ve never been good at anything. Why should this be different? It’s taken them eleven hours to get here.” He sobbed very flushed and was shaking. 

"Of course you've been good at things. You're good at reading and keeping people from buying your books. You're good at making sure our baby had the perfect environment to grow in. You're good at loving humanity and saving the world." Crowley smiled. "Come now. Good for nothing? That's hogwash."

Aziraphale looked at him with such emotional eyes and exhaustion.

"If I could take over for you here, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't, so you've just got to hold out for a little longer." Crowley turned to the doctor. "Any idea of how much longer it's to be?"

“He’s a push away from crowning.” She said assuringly “Baby wants to come right out."

Crowley smiled over at Aziraphale. "D'ya hear that? They're almost here. Just a wee bit longer. Can you do that for me my love? For me and for our baby?"

Aziraphale nodded and sat back up and took a deep breath and bore forward as much as he could. 

"There's my strong angel!" Crowley praised. "That's it!"

“Burning! Ah!” Aziraphale cried out. 

"That's because they're crowning now. Any moment now," the doctor said. "Dad, would you like to come have a look?" Crowley looked over to Aziraphale as if to ask for permission.

“Yes love go!” Aziraphale yelled. 

Crowley didn't know what he'd been expecting at the other end of the bed, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. The doctor got out of the way as much as she could so Crowley could fully see what was happening. 

And that’s when Crowley watched the beautiful moment their baby landed in the careful arms of the nurse.

"Oh. Oh my  _ god _ . That's . . ." He took a deep breath. "That's  _ them _ . That's . . . We're parents, angel." He couldn't take his eyes off of the baby.

The baby began to wail. “It's a little girl!” The nurse called out. A daughter. A little princess.

Crowley went back to Aziraphale's side and squeezed his hand. "A  _ girl _ ," he repeated, tears burning in his eyes. "Angel, we have a  _ girl _ ."

Aziraphale looked so tired as he shook “Wha . . .?”

"You did it, my love. Our daughter . . . She's here."

The nurses were doing measurements. “Eight pounds, seven ounces, and twenty inches long. You’re a good size little girl.”

"Daddy made sure not to let her go hungry," Crowley said with a smile. He turned his attention back to the angel. "Are you feeling better now that she's out?"

“I want my daughter.” Aziraphale looked around a bit frantic. “Is she okay Crowley? Did you see her?"

"She's fine. The nurses would have told us otherwise," Crowley said. "Are you lot almost done messing around with our daughter?"

“Oh yes.” A nurse carefully brought over the little bundled baby she had a little bow hat on her head. She was mewling a bit.

"Oh, hello sweetness," Crowley murmured. "I know, I know. Life sucks. But mommy and daddy are here for you. Anything you need."

“Help me hold her. I’m shaking” Aziraphale was so anxious to see her.

"Of course, love," Crowley said. As soon as the nurse lowered the baby into her mother's arms, Crowley had his arms right under to help support Aziraphale. "Look at her sweet face."

“Oh . . Anthony . . . she looks like me.” Aziraphale cried for a happier reason. “I’ve been at the very beginning of the creation, but she’s truly the most beautiful thing I’ve beheld in all my years." 

Crowley smiled. "Yea, she most certainly is." He pulled the blanket away from her face a bit and smiled when she let out a little yawn. "She's absolutely perfect."

“Oh precious little baby.” Aziraphale rocked her gently “She's gonna have your hair.” It was a small amount of red fuzz and it was adorable it would most likely fall out then come back in. 

Crowley smiled, noticing the little bit of fuzz on her head. "That seems to be a logical conclusion to draw." He kissed her little head. "Oh lord, I thought I knew how much I could love, but I've never loved anyone, not even your mother, as much as I love you right now." Crowley closed his eyes and let the tears flow. He was a  _ dad _ . After all these years, he was a father. Not only that, but a father to the most beautiful being who had ever seen the planet. 

Aziraphale leaned to kiss Crowley’s cheek and nuzzled close. “She has the most wonderful daddy. She’s so gorgeous my darling. Our love made this.” He didn’t take his eyes off her. 

"Well, I think a  _ different _ activity made her," Crowley said with a smirk. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale scolded. 

Crowley smiled and shrugged. "It's true, is it not? Or have I been mistaken about how this one came into being?" Crowley loved to poke this sort of reaction out if Aziraphale.

“Darling not in front of our little girl.” Aziraphale poked his nose. 

"Oh, alright." Crowley kissed her head. "Daddy won't talk about it anymore."

Aziraphale looked at their beautiful little baby. She was so precious. 

"She's perfect. Absolutely a little bundle of perfection." Crowley shook his head. "I cannot believe I had anything to do with her existence."

“But you did.” Aziraphale noticed their little baby was fussing. 

"Aw, sweetheart, what do you need, baby?" Crowley murmured.

“She might be hungry we should put her to his chest. Unless you’re planning on formula feeding?" a nurse replied. 

"That's up to you, angel," Crowley said. "I know you've had trouble deciding."

“I think I wanna try. If I’m capable of feeding my baby I want to.”

"Sounds wonderful," the nurse said. She gave him instructions and waited to see if she would latch without problems.

Aziraphale was nervous as he watched his little girl latch on and began to eat from him. 

"Look at that, a fighter. No problem at all," the nurse said. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

"Thank you," Crowley said as she left the room. "Look at our beautiful baby girl." He kissed Aziraphale's temple. "My Lord, we're  _ parents." _

Aziraphale smiled as he nursed his little girl “You’re a daddy Crowley."

"And you're a mommy." Crowley shook his head. "Never thought that would ever happen." He smiled. "And yet here she is.  _ Our  _ daughter."

“I’m so happy I can feed her. I feel closer to her already.” Aziraphale kissed her head. 

"I'm glad it worked out too. I know how much it meant to you to be able to do that for her." Crowley ran his thumb over her cheek and smiled. "She's just beautiful, Aziraphale.'

“She needs a name my darling” Aziraphale switched to nurse the other side. 

"That is a good point," Crowley said. He thought back to their list. "Which was your favorite again?" After watching what Aziraphale had just gone through, he did  _ not _ want to have the deciding vote on her name.

“I’m so exhausted I couldn’t tell you.” Aziraphale admitted. 

"For a girl we'd gotten it whittled down to either Cherilyn or Lennon," Crowley said as a way to boost Aziraphale's memory. He still was not about to put forth his opinion. She was here and she was healthy. That's all he cared about. Her name wasn't as important as that.

“Lennon.” Aziraphale smiled at her. 

"Lennon, my perfect princess," Crowley murmured. He touched her little fingers and smiled. 

“Lennon Ane.”

Crowley nodded. "That's perfect for her. Lennon Ane."

Aziraphale burped the little girl. 

"Can I take her for a bit?" Crowley asked once she had burped. "You need to rest."

“Of course, you haven’t really gotten to hold her, darling.”

Crowley eased her out of Aziraphale's arms and smiled down to his newborn daughter. "Hello, my love," he murmured. "I'm your daddy. Did you know that?" He kissed her head and allowed the tears to fall. She felt so light in his arms. Incredible how something so small had made such a fuss trying to make her arrival. "My precious Lennon Ane."

Lennon was sucking on her little fist now. She was pure sweetness. This was the baby he felt kick his hand. The baby he always gave kisses to via kissing Aziraphale’s belly. Now here she was in his arms.

"My word, you're amazing, my love. There isn't anything you could do to disappoint me." He ran his thumb over her forehead, in awe of how silky soft her skin was. Not that it should be surprising, she was brand new to the world. 

Aziraphale was fast asleep. He even looked exhausted and his hair was a bit wilted. 

Crowley smiled over to the angel. He had worked so hard to bring their little one about. Not only that morning, but throughout the last nine months as well. Crowley was grateful that the angel was giving himself a much-needed break after everything. Even if that break was forced upon him because his body had shut down. It had been quite hard to get their little Lennon into the world. Aziraphale deserved a rest more than anything. Crowley kissed the angel's forehead. "You did good, Mama," he whispered even though he knew Aziraphale wouldn't hear it.

It was good Aziraphale rested. He had been through so much and his corporation was finally getting to rest.

Lennon had been a long time coming. They'd both wanted her  _ so _ badly. They'd both hoped that they would have kids eventually, though neither had ever imagined that this would be the way it would come. They were grateful for it though. They would not trade their little Lennon in for anything.


End file.
